


Confusion All Around

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 13/L1, 6/9, Dialog prompt, F/M, Meme it up!, Pining, Prompt Fic, Too dumb for you meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Noin and Une have a conversation about 'relationships', and how theirs are going nowhere fast.





	Confusion All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Dumb for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899679) by [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia). 



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> This goes along with FadedSepia's story simply for use of this [meme](https://talliyasfics.tumblr.com/post/174739456845/garashirs-insp).

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

Noin blinked, shocked blue eyes zeroing in on Une’s face. That she was taken aback by the question was obvious, she’d only been trying to help after all. “I... um, maybe a little? I mean, Treize is obviously stupidly oblivious.”

Une let out a harsh laugh, it was an ugly sound that grated on Noin’s nerves. “Oh my dear Noin. How naive you are.”

Une shook her head, a finger coming up to gently tap against her lips, “His Excellency is perfectly aware of my feelings. I’m quite certain it’s a large basis for his reasoning in allowing me to do things my own way. He knows I would do anything for him.”

Noin was shook. She didn’t understand how they could... _be_ the way they were if they knew. “I... don’t understand.”

“I’ve never needed to come out and say that I love him. He knows, and I know he cares about me. Maybe not love, the the pure devotion I feel. But, he cares enough that he doesn’t want me to endanger myself. And I know it hurts him and makes him angry when I get hurt.” Une chuckled, a sound Noin never thought the woman could produce. “YOU on the other hand, will simply have to tell that oaf of a Lightning Count how you feel. That blonde idiot can’t see past the mask on his face.”

Noin’s eyes narrowed and she stood erect, “Don’t talk about him like that! Zechs is a very loving person! He’s doing all of this to protect his sister and because he’s friends with Treize.”

Une tilted her glasses and gave Noin a smug look over their brim, “Yes, but does he know you love him? You’ve been dropping not so subtle hints to him for the last four years. And I’ve never seen him look at you as more than a friend and battle partner. He must be some kind of stupid.”

Noin jolted, a white hot pain lancing through her. It wasn’t a lie, but she very much wished it was!

Une moved over and patted her shoulder gently, “It’s alright Lieutenant, simply outright tell him you love him. See how it goes.”  
\---  
A few days later Noin did just that. They were coming back in from piloting practice and she pulled Zechs aside, made sure he was focusing on her, and: “Zechs, I love you.”

“I... love you too?” Zechs was a bit confused and it showed in his voice, but he patted her shoulder and began moving out of the hanger again. It was clearly obvious he hadn’t understood exactly what she was saying.

Une’s laughter carried from the maintenance deck above them, “See, he’s just too dumb for you, Noin.”

Frustrated, Noin moved over to the emergency panel by the door and hit the button that dropped the deck in case of intruders. Watching with satisfaction as Une fell the ten feet to the hard floor, only miffed slightly by the fact that she did so so gracefully and wasn’t really hurt by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... originally I was just going to do this damn meme with Treize and Une... but then thought it wouldn't make sense because Treize KNOWS she loves him, and she knows he cares about her. So, I was going to make it a reverse of the meme... but I wasn't exactly sure how to go about that. So, I just STARTED... and so it goes backwards for a bit... and then Une decided to be mean and make it go forwards. So instead of two separate stories for this meme; one a reverse/inverted deal for Treize and Une, and the second following along with the meme for Noin and Zechs. You got the above. lol I hope you enjoyed it FadedSepia!


End file.
